


Bring Him Home

by AmazingGraceless



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leta’s not in this because this was written before fb2, a little drama, but it’s not here, how it should have ended, oh god i want a happy ending for her too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless
Summary: It's time for the rewrite a certain Fantastic Beasts character deserves. A series of short stories in which Credence receives a happy ending.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So a note—I wrote this first installment in 2016 and this note is from 2020. Grindelwald’s German accent is written phonetically, something I would not do now. I did it at the time to match the style of the books, not knowing the problematic nature of that, among other things.
> 
> CW: Allusions to Credence’s abuse.

"Credence!" Tina cried in desperation, glancing back at the Aurors, drawing their wands. If she could just hold them back for one minute. . .

_I gave everything to help him, and so did Graves, and if anyone thinks I'm giving up now. . . Well, they don't know Porpentina Goldstein._

"We're not here to hurt you," she half-lied. "We can help you. It's going to be okay. Let me help. Please, don't do this."

The Obscurus was still for a second, and all the world seemed silent in that one second. The Obscurus retreated, leaving behind only a shuddering boy. Tina and Newt ran to Credence before Graves could, and the couple embraced the boy, murmuring reassurances.

"This cannot continue to happen," Graves declared, turning on his heel to look at the Aurors. "Do you see, President Piquery, what the International Statue of Secrecy has given us? Do you see what you have gained by refusing to repeal Rapport's Law?"

"I will do what is best for all of wizardkind, if not just American wizards and witches," Piquery replied, looking Graves in the eye with a growing suspicion.

"Who has it really benefitted?" Graves shouted. "Us? Or them? I refuse to bow down any longer."

"Aurors, relieve Mr. Graves of his wand," Piquery ordered. The Aurors raised their wands, ready to fire. Newt practically dove over Tina and Creedence, ready to shield them from the spells about to fly. He was surprised when they never came. He risked a glance over his shoulder. Graves was repelling the curses with ease, directing them back to their casters when he shared a quick glance with Tina.

He let one of his beasts out, one with a very sticky excretion out of its tentacles. Graves staggered to his knees, dropping his wand. Tina leapt up and snatched it away from Graves as Newt drew his own.

" _Revelio_ ," he murmured, thinking of the special interest Graves had taken to him in the interrogation room. He prayed he was wrong, but the suspicion still remained. . .

He recoiled. He was right. Grindelwald stared him down.

"You think that you can hold me?" he demanded, a smirk playing on his lips.

"We will try," Piquery vowed.

He then looked to Credence, in a huddle on the ground. "Credence, free me. Free me, and you vill be revarded beyond your vildest dreams."

Credence got to his feet, and Newt looked to Tina, suspecting she felt the same tightening in her chest as he did.

"Leave me alone," Credence ordered in a voice so small and so angry that one could only obey. "Go away."

The Aurors began to escort the dark wizard again. Piquery looked back to Credence.

"The Obscurial is still responsible for several deaths," Piquery pointed out.

The boy looked to his shoes, trembling.

"And that's not Credence's fault," Newt said. "I'm not saying it will be easy, and I'm not saying that it will be all over in a week, a month, or even a year. But, if Credence will allow it, I'd like to teach him how to harness his magic."

He turned to Credence. "Of course, if that's something you'd like."

"Credence?" Tina called softly.

He looked up, as if he were registering what Newt had said just then.

"You can. . .help me? I'm not a freak?" his voice was trembling too with his last chance. It seemed he knew, too, that if he didn't try, his heart would break irreparably.

"Far from it," Newt assured him with a warm smile. He offered an open hand.

Credence silently glanced down to Newt's hand, and then to Tina, who nodded.

"Trust him," she advised in almost a whisper. "I promise, he'll catch you."

Credence nodded, first to Tina, and then to Newt.

"What about my sister, Modesty? She needs someone to look after her, I don't know where Chastity went-"

"Modesty?" Piquery asked. "Modesty Barebone?"

"How do you know-"

"We were to send a representative to take her to Ilvermorny for her eleventh birthday," Piquery informed him. "Ilvermorny will take care of her."

"And you can always write to her," Newt said.

"I think I'd like that," Credence said slowly.

* * *

Tina couldn't help thinking of them as _her boys_. She hugged Credence at the docks, before they could leave.

"I expect letters from both of you," she said. "Keep me updated. And be careful out there."

"I will," Credence promised, looking much more sunny than he had before in his life.

"And thanks for the good word you put in with President Piquery," Tina added, looking to Newt. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be on the squad again."

"It's nothing, not after all you've done," Newt said.

"I'll be on the lookout for your book," Tina added, a glow in her cheeks. " _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

"I'll mail you a free copy," Newt promised.

"I'd like that," Tina admitted. "Very much."

She hesitated, but the question spilled out of her lips. "Does Leta like books?"

"Who?" Newt asked, blinking and breaking his own reverie.

"The girl in the photograph," Tina said, afraid that she might be blushing.

"I don't really know what Leta likes these days," Newt admitted. "People change. I've changed."

He hesitated, knowing that Credence was watching with heightened interest.

"I'll deliver your copy of my book in person," he promised decidedly.

"I'd like that," Tina repeated, small giggles bursting out. "Very, very much."

She then seemed aware that Credence was there again and gave him her warmest smile.

"You're going to be a great wizard," Tina assured him. "I can't wait to see what you become."

Tina thought about that a lot after that. She thought of her boys and hoped that they weren't getting into too much trouble. Letters came, as promised, but she always did worry.


	2. Cold

In the icy cold, Credence stared at the Obscurus in a bubble.

"Credence? Credence!"

He glanced over to Newt, who was running-and then slowed to a stop. The older wizard always gave Credence his space, something Credence appreciated immensely. But just this once, he found himself needing someone to hug him.

"Credence, what are you doing the cold?" Newt asked. "I think the Ocamies have been wondering where you were."

Credence didn't answer him, his eyes on the Obscurus.

"What happened to him?" he asked. "Or her?"

"The girl it belonged to died," Newt said slowly. "It can't hurt anyone without the host."

"Am I going to end up like that?" Credence asked, emotion rising in his throat.

"What? No!" Newt cried. "Can I come over there?"

Credence nodded, and Newt looked him in the eye.

"You're getting better," Newt assured him. "You're getting so much better at controlling your magic. Why, just yesterday you Transfigured a match into a needle! You're making leaps and bounds!"

"R-Really?" Credence couldn't help but ask.

"Of course you are," Newt said, opening his arms. Credence almost rushed into them, wanting to be hugged, to be reassured.

"It's alright," Newt murmured. "It's alright."

There was a poignant silence between the two of them.

* * *

"Oh, Tina wrote again," Newt added, once they'd climbed out of the case. He handed Credence the letter. He ripped it open excitedly, and Newt couldn't help but smile.

Newt sighed as he opened another letter from his editor, praying that hopefully this would be the last of the edits that had plagued him during the oncoming month.

_Mr. Scamander,_

_I am delighted to inform you that your manuscript is to go on publication tomorrow. Here is your check._

_Sincerely,_

_Florian Flourish_

"Mr-Newt, what's wrong?" Credence asked, clearly sensing that Newt was overcome with the news.

"Nothing's wrong," Newt said with a grin. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is going into publication tomorrow!"

"Does that mean you'll be bringing Tina a copy?" Credence regretted the words as soon as they flew from his mouth.

Newt chuckled. "Of course. Can't break one's promise to a lady," he said. "Especially one that could hex-"

He stopped, hastily remembering that Credence didn't like mentions of hexes, curses, or jinxes. And to be honest, could he really blame him?

"Do you want to come along?" Newt asked.

Credence shook his head, a strange smile on his face. "I think Tina would like to see you more."

"We're a family," Newt said quickly. "She'd want to see you."

"Family?" Credence asked.

"Certainly," Newt said. "Besides, I'd bet Tina would like to see you show off your magic-if you're up to it, of course."

"No, no, I'd like to go," Credence admitted. "I won't be a bother?"

"You're not a bother," Newt said gently. "Let's go see Tina."


	3. Bakery

"Miss Goldstein?"

Tina looked up from her desk to see one of the messengers regarding her nervously.

"Yes?" she said, trying not to sound as tired as she felt. Grindelwald had escaped, and she'd been at the office the past forty-eight hours, trying to figure out how he escaped, where he escaped to, and what was coming next.

"There's two visitors in the lobby for you, a Mr. Newt Scamander and son. Would you like me to take them here or-"

"I'll go to the lobby, just give me a minute," Tina said. She smoothed over her hair, wishing that the all-nighters weren't showing so obviously on her face and that maybe she was wearing one of Queenie's dresses instead-

 _Since when did you care what men thought of your looks_? she chided. _You'll just have to do._

Nevertheless, she straightened her robes and followed the messenger into the lobby of the Ministry, where Credence and Newt were waiting.

"There's my boys," she cried, hurrying over.

Credence's face lit up like New York City during the holidays. Newt just had an easy grin on his face, as always. And in his hands was a book.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Just fantastic," Newt said. "You?"

"Not as great, but fine," Tina said, exchanging a subtle look with Newt. Without any Legillimency between them, they realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Credence yet about what happened to Grindelwald.

"I brought you your one, free, commemorative copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ," Newt said, handing the fresh book to Tina.

"Oh," Tina said. "Thank you."

"Open it," Credence said excitedly.

Tina smiled and insultingly obeyed. Inside, there was, to her surprise, a dedication.

_To Tina, who made this book possible._

Below it, in Newt's careful handwriting, was the words, _Thank you for helping make this dream come true._

Tina found herself blushing and grinning. Perhaps, it was too forward, but. . .

"Maybe, when I get off my shift, would you like to go to Kowalski's Bakery?" Tina asked. "Queenie's down there all the time, and the sweets are just wonderful. . . "

"I'm up for it if you are," Newt said. He then looked to his left. "Credence?"

"I'd like that too," he said, that strange smile on his face again. "As long as we don't go anywhere near-"

"There aren't Second Salem flyers anywhere near there," Tina promised. "At least, that's what Queenie says."

"Alright then," Newt said. "When do you get off?"

"In two hours," Tina said, briefly checking her wristwatch.

"It's a date then," Newt said with a grin, then briefly wondering how Tina would react to that word.

"Of course. I'll see you then, Mr. Scamander," Tina said. She then skipped down to the Auror Office.

Credence looked to Newt, and then back to Tina's skipping figure, and that strange smile grew.

* * *

Tina came out of the alley about a block away from Kowalski's. Newt and Credence both smiled relievedly as she approached. The lights were beginning to brighten as the sun was starting to set.

"Come on," Tina said excitedly. They followed her into the bakery, where the crowd was starting to thin out as the day started to come to its end. Newt was surprised to see baked goods shaped like Nifflers, Demiguises, and Erumpets. Credence in particular seemed amused by the Demiguises and Ocamies. Newt was partial towards the Niffler. Tina had picked up the Thunderbird immediately.

"You've got to support your house," Tina murmured in response to Newt's questioning glance.

"What does, erm, Thunderbird House stand for?" Newt asked.

"It's the house of Adventurers, and it's supposed to stand for the soul of a wizard," Tina explained. "Queenie was in Pukwudgie. Heart, of course."

"Of course," Newt repeated. "I'll bet she would've made a great Hufflepuff."

"What's a Hufflepuff?" Tina asked as they walked into line to buy their baked goods of choice.

"My house," Newt replied, a certain vulnerability in his voice.

"And what do Hufflepuffs stand for?" Tina asked.

"Justice, hard-work, fair play, the usual," Newt said.

"Sounds like a nice house," she said.

"It was," he replied.

They approached the counter, and Jacob Kowalski grinned.

"Hey, Mr! I know you!" he cried. "You're the guy that gave me the silver to open this place! I'd know you anywhere! How do you like the sweets?"

"They're marvelous, thank you, Mr. Kowalski," Newt said, aware that Tina was watching carefully. "I see you've done well. How much?"

"Keep 'em," Jacob cried. "You've done enough for me."

"Thank you, Mr. Kowalski," Newt replied, a certain sadness in his eyes.

They left to eat their sweets outside, a perfect winter night in New York City.


	4. Hurt

"There's something we need to talk about," Newt said as they sat around the Goldstein dinner table. He glanced at Queenie, who gave an encouraging nod. He looked back to Credence. "I don't know if you've heard yet, but. . . Grindelwald. . . He escaped."

"When?"

Newt was surprised to hear a calm Credence, but he suspected the boy was just numb with initial shock. The emotion would be coming soon.

"Two days ago," Tina answered. "My team, we've been working on finding him."

Newt had never heard Tina sound so defeated.

"So he's coming for me," Credence said emotionlessly.

"No!" Newt cried forcefully, placing his hand over the trembling hand of the young man he'd come to think of as his son. "We won't let that happen."

"But if it could stop him from hurting everybody-"

"It won't," Tina said softly. "Trust me, I've looked at his records. He was using you to hurt everyone. But that won't happen again. We won't let it happen again."

Credence looked down, and everyone knew that he was crying. Silence filled the Goldstein apartment except for Credence's thoughts.

Tina immediately reached out with Newt, both of them hugging Credence as best they could.

"It's alright," Newt said.

"You're safe," Tina assured him. "Even if you weren't in Britain, where Dumbledore was, we'd fight the world to keep you safe. We helped save you from him before. We'd do it again."

"Why?" he managed to sob. "I'm just trouble, I'm a monster, a freak-"

"No, you're not," Newt said. "You're no monster. If you can care about others like you can, you couldn't possibly be a monster."

"And we do it because we're family," Queenie added. "Family gives to each other."

"We love you, Credence," Newt added. "You're as good as our son. You're worth it."

All those words did the trick. Credence had never been told he was worth the trouble before. He'd never been told that someone loved him, either. The words were warm, like the apartment, like blankets, like the tea he'd come to enjoy.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"Just promise me one thing," Tina added.

"What?" Credence asked.

"Don't go seeking Grindelwald out," Tina said. "We don't want him hurting you again. Do you understand? Revenge isn't worth it."

"I. . ." Credence seemed to be considering what Tina said deeply. "I understand. But I'm never forgiving him."

"And he doesn't deserve your forgiveness, honey," she replied.

They slowly turned to silence in that apartment, and while the future looked grim, they knew they'd face it together.


	5. Thanksgiving

"Ooh," Queenie said, her eyes lightning up as Credence and Newt walked through the door. "I know what you're up to. Tina doesn't get home till another three hours."

"Oh," Newt said.

"Come on in," she said. "I'm preparing the Thanksgiving meal."

"Thanksgiving?" Newt asked.

"The American holiday," Credence explained.

"Is that the one with the massacre-"

"Good enough," Queenie muttered. "But it's a happy holiday. Large feasts and the like. And Macy's new parade. It's only the third year of it. My goodness, I've heard they'll even have some sort of balloon. Have you seen any of the parades, Credence?"

He shook his head. "Too busy handing out pamphlets."

"I see," Queenie said, her eyes widening. "Oh dear. She was awful, wasn't she? Poor thing. Don't worry, this year, it's going to be wonderful. I don't know of anyone who can make a better Thanksgiving turkey than I can. Besides, it would be perfect for you."

She glanced at Newt during the last bit and he blushed deeply. She smiled brightly.

"She'll be so pleased with you," she said warmly. "Trust me, I'm no Seer but I know how this will go."

"That's. . . reassuring," Newt said.

"Sit, sit," Queenie urged.

"Oh, err, alright," Newt said, glancing at Credence. The two sat down and Queenie began asking Credence questions about how his magic was going. She couldn't help mind-reading, but she did try to pretend she wasn't for his sake. Upon her insistence, he even lit up the end of her wand and she clapped.

She then started asking Newt about his beasts and they began a long, spirited conversation about new magical creatures Newt had discovered and planned to put in a new edition of his book. They were so engaged, they didn't notice as Tina entered.

She just chuckled and hung up her coat.

"I see my boys are here," she said, and everyone jumped.

"Hello, Teenie!" Queenie cried.

"'Lo, Tina," Newt said with his easygoing grin.

"Hello," Credence said.

"Hello, everyone," Tina replied through laughter. "Happy Thanksgiving. I didn't know you were going to join us!"

"If you want, we can-"

"No, it's a pleasant surprise," Tina said as she sat down next to Newt and Credence. Queenie then levitated the dinner onto the table. Music played in the background as they shared what they were thankful for and how the past year had gone. It was a time of laughter and cheer, one that Credence in particular seemed to enjoy.

They sat in the small living room, too full to sleep yet. Newt glanced at Queenie, and her eyes widened when she read his thoughts. She flicked her wand to turn off the radio, and Newt got on his knees before Tina, pulling out a tiny box.

"I'm not good with words," he admitted. "But I want to spend my life with you. Do you want to too?"

There was a silence. Then Tina smiled.

"Of course I do," she said, and she kissed him.


	6. Wedding

It was a small ceremony.

But Newt and Tina would both remember their wedding for the rest of their lives. It took place in Britain to please Newt's family. Newt's father wanted to indulge on a large wedding and invite several of Theseus's friends, but thank Merlin his mother shut that down.

Theseus was the first to arrive on the premises with a sweetheart on his arm.

"'Lo, little brother," Theseus said in a booming voice and he mussed Newt's reddish brown hair. "I can't believe it! Married and with a book contract! You're moving up in the world, Newton."

"Thank you for that, Theseus," Newt said, quickly slicking his hair back again and adjusting his pocket so that Pickett could see better. "Is that Pauline Potter?"

"Guilty as charged," the lady responded. She had long dark hair and wore pretty violet dress robes. She had some similarities to Tina, but in his preference, Tina was better.

"Is that a bowtruckle?" Theseus asked, pointing to Pickett. "Might want to put him back in that case of yours before your wedding."

"Pickett wanted to see it," Newt said simply.

At that moment, Credence exited from the case, looking quite spiffy, if a little uncomfortable.

"Who's this?" Theseus asked.

"C-Credence," the boy said, awkwardly extending his hand. "Credence Scamander."

Theseus looked to Newt confusedly.

"Don't you remember that letter I wrote?" Newt asked. "He's my son."

Theseus's eyes widened. "You mean you and that Goldstein-"

" _Adoptive_ son," Newt corrected, wrapping an arm around Credence.

"I see," Theseus said, a strange look in his eyes. "You've got quite the family there, Newton."

"I do," Newt said simply.

"So when will we see your gorgeous bride?" Pauline asked.

"Hopefully when Mother and Father arrive," Newt said, straightening his tie.

"Ooh, is that her?" Pauline asked, looking to a blonde behind her.

"That's her sister, I'm afraid," Newt said. "Queenie, how's Tina?"

"Good," she said cryptically. "Remember, can't see the bride. Bad luck."

Queenie then turned to Pauline and Theseus.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Queenie Goldstein, sister of the bride. Aw, how sweet. You were a nurse in the war?"

"Y-Yes," Pauline spluttered, surprised by Queenie's uncanniness.

"Such a kind soul," Queenie continued, and then she met Theseus's eyes. "Brave, too, and my. . . Just so you know, I _am_ engaged."

With that, Queenie grabbed Credence's arm and dragged him away to do something or another while Pauline looked to Theseus like she'd been betrayed.

Newt's case began to rattle and he cursed under his breath. While he couldn't wait to ride off with a Thunderbird, a romantic gesture he was sure Tina would appreciate, he didn't like the idea of his creatures breaking out ahead of time.

He had just fixed the latch when he felt a clap on his back. He jumped and turned to see his father standing there.

"How are you, old sport?" Perseus Scamander asked.

"Well," Newt answered. "After all, I am getting married."

Perseus chuckled. "Oh, Newt, how naïve," he murmured.

Newt frowned at that and said nothing. "Where's Mum?"

"Oh, she's off talking to the bride," Perseus said. "Now tell me about this orphan you've adopted?"

* * *

Credence had been called over to fix Tina's wedding veil, and Queenie's hat. He would've ditched them after that, but he disliked Theseus a lot, and much preferred helping his adoptive mother.

Tina had not been much for looks, but she did adore her wedding dress. It was short, with a big floppy bow around the waist, but her veil more than compensated. It trailed after her on the ground about a foot and was made from a veil that told the story of how she and Newt met. The two sisters had worked on it ever since the engagement date. Even Credence admitted it was impressive.

There had been merry chatter in the dressing room until a tall woman with Newt's reddish brown hair entered.

"Hello," she said in a gentle voice. "Tina, is it?"

"Yes," Tina said. "I suppose you're Mrs. Scamander?"

"Call me Andromeda," Mrs. Scamander replied warmly. "May I see the veil?"

"Of course," Tina said shyly, handing Mrs. Scamander the end of the veil. The older woman examined it, fascinated by the patterns of skyscrapers and monsters.

"Beautiful," Mrs. Scamander murmured. "I can tell, Tina, that you've got a lot of stories to tell. I'd love to hear them over dinner." She glanced up in the mirror, hugging her daughter-in-law-to-be, and saw Credence.

"Are you Newt's son?" Mrs. Scamander asked, turning around. "He always did have such a big heart. He was practically a second mother to my hippogriffs! You seem nice enough. I hope to get to know you more."

"I hope the same," Credence admitted.

Mrs. Scamander's glance became a little more suspicious. "I wonder why he doesn't write about you much."

Credence merely shrugged, secretly afraid she'd find out what he was. He didn't want to be the Obscurus again, he was changing, so much had changed-

"Newt doesn't even write to me about him much," Tina said with a reassuring smile on her face. "Even though I've asked my boys several times to write."

"That's sweet," Mrs. Scamander commented. "Calling them your boys."

"Well, they are," Tina said proudly.

* * *

Newt raised his wand, and the Bridal March began playing. He turned and looked to the back, where he knew Queenie would be walking Tina down the aisle. He glanced at Credence, who had a firm grip on the rings.

Pickett peeked out of his pocket, eager to see the bride.

He straightened up, his breath was taken away, as Tina began walking down the aisle. Her veil was fastened by her family's tiara and she stepped carefully, being slightly less acquainted with heels than her sister, and the smile lit up her face. She carried a bouquet filled with peonies, her favorite flower. As a British touch, there was foliage trailing from the bouquet. A perfect mix of British and American, just like their family.

She stood beside Newt and smiled. Then came a rattling from the case. Newt was about to ignore it when-

 ** _CRASH_**.

A hippogriff flew out of the case, the thunderbird following it. Newt cursed under his breath as he, Credence, Tina, Queenie, and Mrs. Scamander attempted to recapture the beasts. He knew the thunderbird wouldn't cause too much more trouble, but the hippogriff-

"I got him!" Tina cried.

Newt whipped around to see Tina feeding her bouquet to the hippogriff. The thunderbird approached her and cawed, summoning rain onto her. Newt was really rethinking riding off into the sunset on a Thunderbird, but oh well. Tina just laughed as Credence and Newt forced the two into the box, and the wedding was back on track.

The preacher raced through the first half, and then came to the vows.

"Mr. Scamander, you said you had your own vows?"

"Yes," Tina and Newt chorused.

"Begin them, then," the preacher said.

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein," Newt began, emphasizing each name with a pause. "You swept me off my feet. I'm not exactly good with people, but I'm good with you. We might argue and bicker and worry over Credence, but I think you bring out the best me that I never knew existed. And I only see the best you possible when I'm around-and according to Queenie."

There was a burst of laughter at the last part, even from Tina.

"I'd like to spend my life with you," he ended.

"I'd like that too," she began, "very much. It's been just me and Queenie, since our parents died. And I then Credence and Jacob and you walked into our lives. I've never felt more complete. And I suppose yes, you do bring out the best in me, and I in you. I love how you fight with me, not against or for. You let me battle my own demons, and we work together as a team. I love that. And I want to fight with you forever."

They both looked to the preacher expectantly.

"Does anyone object to this Union?" the preacher asked. "Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Naturally, there was silence.

"Then I now pronounce you, wizard and wife," the preacher declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

It wasn't some dramatic swoop like in the old movies. Instead, Newt gently brushed aside a thick lock of Tina's hair, their eyes meeting in an intense stare reminiscent of fire and ice. They then kissed, fully together for one moment.

Wizarding confetti sprang out of the audience's wands, although Credence's came out like a fire hose and knocked the bride and groom to the ground. And, as planned, they rode off into the sunset with upon a thunderbird.


	7. Forgive or Forget

"He-He's dead?" Credence asked, fear and hope in his dark eyes.

"Not dead, not exactly," Tina said slowly. "He's been robbed of his powers and detained in Numenguard."

"They're letting him live?" Credence demanded.

"Dumbledore couldn't finish the job," Newt explained softly. "Said that they were great friends once-he just couldn't do that to another friend."

"I thought he was my friend," Credence said, his voice a cruel mix of a sob and a snarl. "And he threw me away when he thought I couldn't be used anymore. Who's to say he didn't do the same to Dumbledore?"

"I know," Tina said. "And he probably did."

"But Dumbledore, somehow, forgave him," Newt said.

"Am-Am I a bad person for not forgiving him?" Credence asked as tears began to fall.

"No, no, not at all," Newt said, glancing at Tina in attempt to chart at least where they wanted to go with this. "Credence, it will always be your choice to forgive or not. And Grindelwald doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness is all about _you_ ," Newt said, pulling the boy into a hug. "It's whether you want to stop being angry at the person. And I can safely say there are some people I will never forgive. Like Mary-Lou for hurting you."

"Really?" Credence sniffled.

"Really," Tina assured him, sitting down beside her boys. "I know this is hard. But at least he's no longer free to hurt anyone anymore."

"I guess that's better," Credence admitted. "But I just can't believe they-"

"I know, honey, I know," Tina said.

After a little bit of silence, Credence spoke again.

"I want to see him."

* * *

Dumbledore escorted Credence down to the cell where the one who had hurt him so was imprisoned. Tina and Newt flanked him, protective of their son, the one who brought their little family together.

"He shouldn't be able to do anything to you magically," Dumbledore assured him.

That wasn't all that reassuring to Credence. Most, if not all, of the abuse he'd suffered used no magic. He was all too aware of what non-magical hands could do.

Tina, as if she had read his mind, leaned in.

"If he tries to hurt you, use your magic," she whispered. "Even if you make him explode. No one has the right to hurt you ever again, especially him."

Credence nodded, taking a deep breath. He then stepped through the door, a cold, hard expression on his face.

Grindelwald looked up, a strange smirk on his face.

"Ah, Credence Barebone," he said, tasting the name.

"It's Scamander now, Mr. Gra-Grindelwald," Credence said coldly.

"So they did treat you like the family you never had," the dark wizard murmured. "Interesting. How does it feel, Credence? To never have made your mark on history? To still be an outcast to most of wizardkind? Do you regret your choices, young one?"

"Shut up!" Credence shouted, his hands going to his ears as if he were still a child. He knew it was childish, but those wounds still hadn't healed.

"I can see my words still get under your skin," Grindewald said with a smirk. "And your power may be more controllable than it was, but I can sense all that power-"

"That's all you ever cared about, wasn't it?" Credence demanded, struggling to keep that very power from rising to the surface. "What power I could bring you, what power that child you spoke of-"

"I did want to see wizardkind free," Grindelwald said with a frown. "And I was sorry to see that the MACUSA ignored such a tragedy-"

"Shut up!" Credence cried again. "You and I both know that all you wanted from me was my Obscurus."

Grindelwald hesitated. "I admit to that. Is this what you've come for, boy? For me to tell you what you want to hear? I will not indulge such childishness."

"I just wanted to see where the man that promised me everything I needed and then betrayed me ended up," Credence said with a bitter laugh, taking one last look around the cell. "Have a nice life."


	8. Baby

Newt and Credence sat outside of a room of Helga's Maternity Hospital for Witches. They could hear grunts and guttural screams coming from inside. Tina had been in labor for four hours already, and naturally, her boys were worrying about her for a change. Newt usually didn't worry-but this was his _wife_ for Merlin's sake!

A year after Grindelwald's defeat, Tina was having their baby. They didn't know whether or not the child would be a boy or a girl. Newt knew that Tina was expecting another one of her boys to join her. But he wanted-and he knew she secretly did too-a sister for Credence and a niece for Queenie.

The pregnancy had been full of cravings for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, among other things, and cuddling with a Niffler before bed. Credence especially had been worried during every step of the way, and Newt suspected his son was feeling some relief that the pregnancy had come to an end.

Still, so many died due to childbirth. . .

Newt broke out of his reverie when Credence tapped his shoulder. A midwife's apprentice was staring at them, and Newt quickly sprang to his feet alongside Credence. They entered the room to see a tired disheveled Tina with a small smile as she cradled the baby- _their_ baby. Newt almost tripped, rushing over, and Tina let out a small giggle.

"Want to hold her?" Tina asked.

Newt stopped.

"A-A girl?" he spluttered in shock.

"I know you probably wanted a son-"

"I'd want any child that came from our family," Newt assured her. "But I knew you wanted a daughter, too. I'd like to hold her very much."

Tina grinned and obliged. Credence stood a foot back until Tina gave him a nod and a reassuring smile, and he took a turn holding the baby. Credence seemed entranced by the tiny baby, just born with a wrinkled-up face.

"What's her name?" Credence asked.

Newt, in a panic, looked to Tina.

"I thought maybe Naomi, after my mother," Tina admitted. "I also thought maybe after one of our creatures. . ."

"Dianthus Naomi Scamander?" Newt asked, thinking of a unicorn he'd known of once. "It's a pretty girl's name."

"A perfect girl's name," Tina corrected.


	9. First Wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little earlier in the timeline. Enjoy Credence getting his first wand!

* * *

Newt smiled as he stepped off in London, and looked back at his newest charge. The first thing he'd have to get Credence was a wand. Ollivander's had been the primary wand shop ever since the family had come over from Greece before the common era. He Apparated Credence into Diagon Alley, and they walked to the small shop in which dusty wands lay about.

"We're going to get you a proper wand," Newt told him. "So you can have an easier time channeling your magic. Mr. Ollivander should have it ready in a week. Needs time to prepare the wood and core."

"This will help me?" Credence asked. "Having a wand?"

"It should help," Newt promised. "Gives you something to channel your Obscurus into. Let's see, where did I put your wand core?"

He patted his pockets in his coat, vest, and pants until he recovered the Thunderbird feather from Frank.

"Do you want to touch it?" he asked. "I know that it often helps the wand bond to its owner if they've touched the core."

Credence nodded, and Newt placed it in the young man's hands. He smiled as he turned the feather over and over in his hands again. Newt smiled and led Credence into Ollivander's.

The old man was delighted to work with a Thunderbird feather, and his son watched with fascination. The wand would be ready in a week, Mr. Ollivander had told them. Credence had reluctantly handed over the feather.

Newt would never forget when Credence first held his wand and swished it, and smiled as the sparks flew and a strange wind blew. Credence looked _happy_.


End file.
